Adu Du/Gallery
The gallery for Adu Du, the antagonist in BoBoiBoy. Official Artworks and Others BoBoiBoy Adudu seating.png adudu 2.png 1458583 10151994384777280 433168975 n.jpg Boboi-boy-adudu-15.png IMG 12994128310575.jpeg Isn't Adu Du a good guy now....png Wow, who are getting these flowers.jpg Hmm, what are they discussing about.jpg Adu Du looks great!.jpg They seem really helpful!.jpg Boboiboy,Gopal and Adu Du are discussing something!.jpg BuBaDiBako clothes.png Cute Adu Du!.jpg Adu Du Concept Art.png|Adu Du Concept Art 581050 379150162141496 648547964 n.jpg Boboiboy characters 2.jpg Gameimage.jpg FB IMG 14764240717667910.jpg FB IMG 14772385500008879.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy Galaxy Adu Du and Probe holding Legendary Pack.jpg Adu Du crying.jpg 4 Days.png Episode 4 - 1 Day.jpg Popularity Contest - Koko Ci VS Adu Du.png Popularity Contest - Adu Du.png Popularity Contest - Koko Ci and Adu Du.png Popularity Contest - See you on week 4!.png Results of Popularity Contest 2.png Happy New Year 2019! (Pic 2).png Happy New Year 2019! (full pic).png BoBoiBoy: Movie 2 Poster Character 6 (Adu Du and Probe).jpg Adu_Du_Official_BBBM2.png|Adu Du in BBY Movie 2 Screenshots BoBoiBoy Season 1 Adu du first appearance.png NotThatAgain.png Menganga 1.JPG 1551.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-07-14h41m07s147.png 2522.jpg|Adudu started crying because of watching movies Bagogo dan adudu.jpg Bago Go kissing Adu Du.png Adu du angry.jpg Boboiboy screenshots 2 by truehero10-d4kgh99 (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Cyclone defeated Adu Du Download (12).jpg Season 2 "What doom?".png Adu Du shocked.png Probe drinking.png "Boboiboy is back!".png Adu Du wa Probe.png 50.jpg 53.jpg 54.jpg|Adu Du and Probe's shoes 2279.png 2494.jpg 2017.jpg Adu Du & Fang.png vlcsnap-2013-05-31-11h45m37s147.png|Adu Du crying vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h39m17s8.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-15h57m07s212.png|Adu Du breaking the 4th wall! vlcsnap-2013-05-20-13h17m08s82.png vlcsnap-2013-05-20-13h23m24s7.png 2254.jpg 1805.jpg|Let us dance together with Adu Du! Adu Du serios face2ir2o.png Adu Du And Probe.jpg Probe and Adu Du.jpg Adu Du With Probe.jpg Adu Du Dying.jpg Adu Du and Probe.jpg Adu Du MKHIPI.jpg Adu Du Cute.jpg Adu Du Parental Guidance.png 180px-Adudubangundrpengsan.jpg Adudu comnas.png Aduducome.png Adu Du with Flames (2).png Adu Du with Flames (1).png Adu Du Congratulating Probe.png Team Adu Du.PNG Adu Du.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m07s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m23s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m37s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m39s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m51s193.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h33m56s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h34m08s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h34m11s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h34m24s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h37m51s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h37m52s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h38m09s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-16h38m24s108.png 9788_463266943761792_1897786702_n.jpg 27920_536660629692197_87549693_n.jpg 66683_141595996016978_462072732_n.jpg 154466_536660703025523_1362179641_n.jpg 392794_430752290346591_2004421777_n.jpg 542372_413277075371890_831718531_n.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-09-29-15h24m10s148.png vlcsnap-2013-06-12-12h22m58s195.png|Probe... vlcsnap-2013-05-20-13h17m28s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-10h33m39s96.png Rebuilt Mukalakus.png|Adu Du and a rebuilt Mukalakus Bandicam 2017-09-13 20-24-15-398.png|Adu Du in high school being bullied by Ejo Jo Bandicam 2017-09-13 20-24-13-476.png|Adu Du got sprayed by Ejo Jo with hose. bandicam 2017-09-13 20-24-17-195.png|Adu Du got kicked out from his home planet. Season 3 Ejo Jo is defeated-20.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-16.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-14.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-27.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-24.jpg Adu Du with the broken Probe.jpg Screenshot 2014-01-27-17-25-58.png Screenshot_2014-01-27-17-25-43.png Screenshot_2014-01-27-17-25-50.png Team_BuBaDiBaKo,_bergerak!.png Capture ep 5.PNG Tiga Beradik.png|Baby Adu Du with his siblings 0314 serangan lidah pango.png AduDuAndBoBoiBotS3E17.png|Adu Du introducing BoBoiBot Itu Adu Du, Kokomander Koko!.png Sabar, Incik Boss. Sabar 2.0.png 2.0 betul lah..png|"It's always 2.0" 0319_adu_du_terkejut.png Kau....png|'Why... why... why are you fat?!" FB_IMG_14762835789985332.jpg Adu Du dan Probe dah tahu boss Raksasa Perisai.png Ejo jo, EJO JO DAH DATANG!!!!!!!!!.png|Adu Du and Probe in the end of Season 3, Episode 23 BoBoiBoy: The Movie FB_IMG_14762835862091175.jpg Kawan Kejahatan.png Kenalan Kenakalan.png Jump!.png|"Jump!" FB IMG 14764897123863457.jpg Kenapa, salah koordinat ke?.png|"Why? Is it the wrong coordinates?" FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Kontijen2.png Kontijen3.png Kontijen5.png Kontijen9.png Kontijen13.png Commercial1.png Commercial6.png Adudu1.png Adudu2.png ms:Adu Du/Galeri Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries